Consequences
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Post War Cries. 5x14. AU. Callen goes to check on Nell with a tub of cookies and creme ice cream after his blind date.


Big Stones Jones! WOW! Last night's episode was amazing! And that Nallen moment! But then it was ruined by that fucking blind date. I'm not happy at all. So I came up with this to keep me happy. Just a short one shot.

He sat across from the woman Sam set him up with and he couldn't help but compare her red hair to Nell's. The younger woman was growing it out and it was starting to grown on him. She was changing but still a constant in his life. Reliable. Then he had to go send her to babysit someone he thought was a victim. He put her in danger again which led him to take a seat with this woman. He didn't want to second guess his choices when it came to his analyst so he had to put his feelings aside for her and get to know someone else.

"Where'd you go Gregory?" she called to him making him shift in his seat. She didn't know that his name was G. Just G. Not Greg. Not Gregory. Not whatever fake alias he's carried around in the past. But Nell did. He looked her straight in her eyes and there was no denying that she was beautiful but he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Nell looked when he cradled her face in his hands making sure she was ok. When she asked if she got him he realized the guy was still breathing and he wanted to go stop that but he couldn't move from her side. He wouldn't.

"Just work stuff," he told her and she went on to talk about herself while he tried to listen but his mind had one focus and one focus only. Nell Jones. After another drink he finally called it a night, although she made it painfully obvious she wanted to continue the evening he didn't want to continue a farce. He had other plans in mind. Walking out of the restaurant he stopped by the nearest ice cream shop and bought a tub of cookies and crème ice cream and headed over to Nell's place. Once he was parked outside of her building he looked up and saw her living room dimly lit. It was still early, but maybe she was exhausted from such a long day.

He wouldn't second guess himself any longer, but his decisions always led to her in dangerous situations. Being involved with him in any capacity outside of work would lead to that but he couldn't help himself. He began to get out of his car with the bag of ice cream in hand and walked towards the building. That was when he caught sight of the door opening to the building and Deeks coming out laughing. "Alright Velma, you finish up that greek food and we'll finish up that Harry Potter marathon another time!" Marty called out to her then the senior agent saw the L.A detective reach down and hug her tightly. Callen clenched his jaw and looked away jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach.

"I was actually craving greek food earlier," he called out as he came towards the sometimes partnership. Deeks pulled away and turned to face him as his arm was still draped over Nell's shoulder. He had to go help one of his buddies with something, but Callen saw the look in the detectives eyes, he was going to try to find out more about Kens. Once he walked away Nell smiled at him, the gash above her eye bruising now reminding him of his careless actions. "Greek and ice cream?" he suggested as he held up the ice cream tub enjoying the way her face lit up.

"You can take the food I'll take that from you," she said reaching up and walking inside. Once they made their way up the stairs to her apartment he noticed the second Harry Potter movie was on pause as she moved over to her kitchen and began grabbing two spoons. It was as if nothing happened today but he knew better.

"I'm sorry Nell," he called to her as he came to stand next to her kitchen table.

She turned to look at him and gave him a withering look. One he was sure she had been taking pointers from Hetty for. "Did you choke me and point a gun to my head?" she asked as she came up to stand next to him setting the ice cream down on the table.

"I shouldn't have sent you in without back up," he told her without meeting her gaze.

"Did you know he was dangerous when you sent me in?" she asked as she came to stand in his line of sight.

He sighed and ran his hand over his head then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't treat me differently than Deeks, Sam, or Kensi. If I want to go out on the field more I need you to trust I will handle myself and the situation to the best of my abilities," she said. Straight forward. Her answer brought a smile to his face.

"I do trust you," he said as his blue eyes caught hers. He noticed an immediate blush to her cheeks when that happened and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of him and the proximity they now shared. "I just don't trust me to handle the situation if something were to happen to you."

She looked away from him then he tilted her chin up so that she was looking back at him. "I will treat you differently because I see you different than I do Kens, Sam or Deeks. You're an integral part of our team. Of me now," he said, the last part almost a whisper.

"You know this isn't smart," she said then the tip of her tongue slid over her lips driving his resolve up the wall. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I know," he admitted.

"How did your date go?" she asked and the way she once again looked away had him wondering if this was something she thought about. Once Sam and Michelle called about the car troubles he knew he had been set up, and he knew Hetty had been in on it. He wondered how many others knew about it now seeing as Nell was in on it too.

"I could only think of you," he confessed and he saw her stiffen and pull away from him.

"Why would you do that Callen?" she said as she walked away but he reached forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"It's G," he told her as he ran his fingertip over her gash and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew him and he wanted her to know him more. Consequences be damned.


End file.
